The Rules of the Road
Hello Team SOG!!! Before you jump right into the fun here, I would like to lay down a few ground rules to help ensure and maintain order and prevent chaos. NOTICE: Rules subject to change on a moment's notice. Check back frequently to make sure that you get the most updated list.'' '''The Rules of the Road -- ''Updated: '' 07 August 2013 -- 1835 Hours (US CST) 1) LEGAL '''- Discussions of ROMs and Emulaton are ok, posting links to it or suggesting sites for it are '''NOT. Also included in this section here are instructions on how to commit illegal activies and giving reference/source material for them such as hacking, piracy, and emulation...DON'T DO IT! '''Many of us on here already know how to do these things anyway, so discussing how to do it is unecessary and it's best to just keep it under the cuff, especially when the legality of these acts is questionable. Do '''NOT post anything considered taboo to society. For example: Inbreeding, Bestiality, Pedophillia, etc. 2) AVOID RELIGIOUS AND/OR STRONGLY POLITICAL TOPICS '- These create nothing but chaos and huge flaming/trolling wars among users. Besides, they really have no place in a video-game-and-creepypasta-centric wiki anyway. '''3) PORNOGRAPHY '- I ''hope ''I don't have to explain myself. Any graphic, explicit details or phrasing on sexual activities is absolutely, positively '''FORBIDDEN, and ''WILL ''result in instant deletion of comment and banning of account. 4) YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY FALLOUT FROM YOUR WRITING '- Although we don't tolerate trolls and flamers and will do anything in our power to stop them, if you post something that can clearly give cause for argument and you get into a conflict with one or more users on what you posted, you are subject to the same punishment as the trolls, which is comment deletion and/or banning. '''5) PROPER ENGLISH IS THE KEY '- I don't know how many times I've seen poor spelling/grammar and those damned ''walls of words, please learn proper English/Grammar/Spelling if you are going to post here. Also under this rule are outrageous fonts. Use the site's default font/formatting. Do NOT use ALLCAPS, colored text, or EyEcAtcHinG FoRMaT, also don't use ALLBOLD, or ALLITALICS. ''Refrain from using extra spacing, LARGE LETTERS, and use minimal '''CAPS '''and extended words, I.E "''Loooooooooooong", "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", etc. One more thing on here, a friendly reminder, we are an ENGLISH SPEAKING WEBSITE. FEW of us know how to speak anything but, so, ENGLISH ONLY!!! 6) UPDATE YOUR CREEPYPASTAS TO THE LIST!!! '''- This is '''VERY important, and is critical that you follow this rule. For one, the downside to you personally from not updating the list is that your pasta will be forever lost in the ocean of pages here and will not receive any visitors. The downside to the community as a whole is that we run into difficulties in trying to maintain the quality of the site. Also, make sure that the creepypastas are ordered appropriately, users have spent hundreds of hours keeping everything neat and tidy, you are expected to continue this trend. 7)'' DO NOT CREATE NONEXISTENT CATEGORIES''' - Exactly as it is written. Adding categories that are relevant to the content of your creepypasta is perfectly fine and, in fact, recommended. However, if you add nonexistent categories, it just makes a mess of things. As a piece of advice, type the first few letters of the word you want to add, if it doesn't automatically appear on the drop-down menu as an option, odds are, it doesn't exist!!! NOTE: as an exension of this rule. If you fail to add categories (EXISTING, mind you) to your creepypasta, you WILL be banned for no less than three (3) days. '''8) TROLL PASTAS ARE NOT ALLOWED''' - This is a site dedicated to quality stories that have the opportunity to be read by Mutahar. If you deliberately post a trolling creepypasta, such as one with extremely bad English or one filled to the brim with cliches, these crappypastas take away from the experience, and the majority of people on here do not want to be exposed to these. Crappypastas in need of major work will be given warnings by the admins under a special category. Sometimes, users will attempt to fix these issues for you, but do NOT post a crappypasta with the expectation it will be fixed. After awhile, according to moderator/administrator discretion, creepypastas that are not fixed will be given another special category, 48 Hours to Deletion. By receiving this category, it does NOT guarantee that your pasta will be removed! You still have '''''48 hours, give or take, before it is to be removed. If the creepypasta is reposted after being deleted, the creepypasta will be deleted again, and the user/IP will be banned for a period of up to three (3) days. If a story is a BLATANT troll pasta, as in, one that is obviously designed to troll or to test the tolerance of users, it will be INSTANTLY DELETED, with or without warning from the administrators. Note: In the event that you are temporarily banned for a short amount of time, the time limit will resume after your ban is up. Permanently banned users, however, will have their crappypasta deleted, unless a user on here, within the space of 48 hours, decides to adopt your pasta and fix it up themselves. 9) THE PLACEHOLDER PLAGUE'' - I might have not been very clear on my How to Post Your Pasta on the Listing topic, but if you have placeholders and/or section headings that you will not be using...DELETE THEM!'' They are nothing but an eyesore and tend to give a creepypasta the appearance of a poor quality crappypasta. Because there are tons of creepypastas posted every day, reading each and every one of them is very difficult to achieve, especially since we all have lives outside of our computers. If a creepypasta contains placeholders, our users are authorized to fill them for you as they see fit. If there are excessive amounts of placeholders, unneeded headings, or any of the above mentioned issues, the page may be defaulted into the Troll Pasta and/or 48 Hours to Deletion categories. 10) BE RESPECTFUL OF OTHER USERS '''- This is elementary, guys. We all come to this site to read good creepypastas and just to hang out. If you come on here trying to pick fights, you take away the experience for everyone else. '''Trolls and Flamers apply under this section as well. Follow that legendary Golden Rule: TREAT OTHERS THE WAY YOU WANT TO BE TREATED. If you further disturb the peace and tranquillity here despite all the warnings you receive, you will be banned. 11) BE ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY '- You don't have a split personality, or even if you do, learn how to control it. We don't want fifty different user accounts all by the same person on here. A few of us use the number of users on here to gauge how much the community is growing, if you have fifty different user accounts all belonging to a single person, it throws off our data. If this is discovered, all accounts will be banned, no questions asked. '''12) DO NOT SPAM '- We don't need worthless packets of information to clog up the site. '13) DO NOT SHARE ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION '- We care as much about security and personal safety as anyone else, but we can only do so much. The majority of the maintenance of security and anonymity relies on you, the user. Don't give away any personal information, such as your name, address, phone number, etc. We want you to be safe, but we can only help you as much as you help yourself. Do not share your account information, I.E your password, to anyone. This gives a window of opportunity for someone to hack your account and not only result in your account being deleted, such as if said hacker decides to spam and raise hell, but it also gives the hacker the opportunity to extract '''ALL '''of your personal information. '''IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO NOT GIVE YOUR PASSWORD OR PERSONAL INFORMATION TO ANYONE! 14) DO NOT ADD MULTIPLE PARTS TO A STORY '- It wastes space on the creepypasta list, as well as wikispace. If you can't write a story all in one sitting, then type it out in a word program, such as OpenOffice Writer or Microsoft Word, then copy and paste it to here. OpenOffice I KNOW is free to download, and offers almost all of the same benefits as a Microsoft Office package. '''15) DO NOT WRITE WORKS IN PROGRESS (WIPs) '- It creates confusion, wastes a reader's time, and hinders our administrative duties when these are written. There is some leniency for this rule...for now...but if you, as a writer, decides to make every creepypasta you write a work in progress, we will take action. Please refrain from using these, or if you are writing a WIP, finish it within a timely fashion or it will be deleted, half-finished pastas that sit for a year and a half are not really a good thing, and just waste space. '''16) DO NOT POST FROM AN iPHONE (Or any mobile device) - Posting from your phone is a big no-no. Even if the pasta is good, the format will be wrong. If found to have been posting from any mobile device then you will be banned depending on the scale of the format errors. 17) HAVE FUN!!! '''- This is a fun website where you can enjoy an unpleasant, nightmare-inducing story as well as be an active member of a growing community! Additional Information If, for any reason, you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for improvement, or would like to have a situation resolved, feel free to contact any of the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki admins and chat mods: Admins ~Sir Areis Lionheart - The Great Commander ---''YouTube'': supergamer88188 (Dark Dragon) ---''Twitch TV'': Thegreatcommander ---''Yahoo! Mail'': legendofspyro@yahoo.com ~Nightsbladeoftruth - The Derpy Sword ---''YouTube'': Bloodiasfire ---''Twitch TV'': Nightsbladeoftruth ---''Yahoo! Mail'': Lordofbananas@yahoo.ca'' (Don't message me here. Message me on Youtube or Steam. Mention you're from here if you add me on steam. Don't expect me to play games with you on there.)'' ~Pokemon v Ruby Girl - Ruby ---''Youtube'': DecepticonGirl12 ---''Twitch TV'': Pokemon_v_Ruby_Girl ---''Gmail'': tffan12@gmail.com ~TheCosmicDestroyer - Giygas ---''Youtube'': OmegaMetroidX ---''Twitch TV'': TheCosmicDestroyer ---''Hotmail'': xander98@hotmail.co.uk ~Kefke Wren - The Bard ---''Youtube'': KefkeWren ---''Twitch TV'': "I think I've heard of that..." ---''Hotmail'': kefke_wren@hotmail.com ~FlakyPorcupine - Lonliness --''YouTube'': Flaky the Porcupine --''Twitch TV'': Flakyporcupine ''--Gmail'': flakyporcupine235@gmail.com ~Dustyfootwarrior - Dusty '''--- Youtube: Wallykarp '--- Twitch TV:' "lolnope" '--- GMail:' wallykarp@gmail.com ~Refreshing Demise - Death --OR-- ~Dayfinder - Our honorary, tazer-loving, (un)official admin Chat Mods ~Fatty7 ~Khdog73 ~Yourmama27 ~H. Phone ~Forzafan05 ~Thebabylonproject ~Tyrin7 Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site Administratoin Category:Site Administration Category:Organization Category:Browse